


Going through Changes

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [599]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (a lot), AS Monaco, Angst, Co-workers, Consent Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sarcasm, Spanking, Whipping, bbjkjbksj, monaco said ''suffer bitch"
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Paul aime les résultats positifs. Et il commence sûrement à détester la Bretagne.
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Paul Mitchell
Series: FootballShot [599]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Going through Changes

Going through Changes

La Bretagne le détestait déjà sûrement sans qu’il n’ait une traître idée de ce que ça signifiait. Le premier match face à une équipe bretonne s’était extrêmement mal fini avec les deux buts en fin de match par Rennes, et maintenant ce but très tôt dans le match de Brest ne peut que lui confirmer que rien de bon ne peut encore se produire dans cette région de France. Tant mieux, il n’aime pas le mauvais temps. Paul ne devrait sûrement pas rire de ça, surtout pas quand au fond de lui il veut juste aller frapper quelqu’un, mais un peu de sarcasme et d’ironie ne peut que faire passer très légèrement toute sa colère par rapport à la catastrophe qu’il vient de regarder. Après tous les matches qu’il avait pu voir de sa nouvelle équipe, il s’était attendu à mieux de la part : de l’équipe, et du coach. Paul est peut-être quelqu’un d’exigent, mais cette défaite était évitable, et très largement. Et pourtant, c’est sûrement le premier match où l’arbitrage ne les a pas complétement flingué. Il est définitivement en train de détester la Bretagne en moins d’un mois. Il n’aime pas spécialement la France maintenant qu’il y pense. Peut-être que Salzbourg était meilleur sur le long-terme qu’il ne le pensait.

_Anyway Paul._

Il attend qu’ils soient tous de retour à Monaco après cette horrible purge, il attend de retrouver son bureau et de pouvoir se verser suffisamment de whiskey pour ne plus vouloir tuer quelqu’un avant le prochain match. Ironiquement le prochain match est contre Salzbourg en amical… Il est maintenant plutôt heureux que Monaco ne soit pas en Champions League, vu le manque d’intensité, ils ne feraient pas mieux que le PSG en finale. Il est peut-être définitivement temps de dégraisser cette équipe de bras cassées plus intensément, et il a suffisamment de contacts avec les équipes de Série A pour y parvenir avant la fin du Mercato, même s’il ne lui reste que très peu de temps. Mais pour le moment, son esprit est dirigé vers quelque chose d’autre, qui l’obsède déjà depuis plusieurs semaines. Niko -Nous allons ramener Monaco en haut du classement- Kovač. Paul ne devrait pas spécialement le blâmer pour beaucoup de choses, mais ces deux matches perdus face à la Bretagne sont basiquement en partie de sa faute.

Paul devrait être plus intelligent et se retenir, mais comment pourrait-il l’être quand ils viennent d’être humiliés par une équipe dont il se fout royalement ? Après un rapide message, Paul se retrouve dans la chambre d’hôtel de son employé, évidemment Niko croit sûrement qu’il est là pour lui parler du match et lui rappeler leurs attentes, mais il a bien d’autres choses à faire. Des fois il suffit d’asseoir suffisamment son pouvoir pour qu’un déclic se mette en place, et Paul refuse d’attendre trop lentement avant de voir des bons matches. Sa main vient se poser sur les cheveux de Niko assis sur son lit, des plans de jeu éparpillés partout (comme si ça changeait véritablement quelque chose à tout le bordel des terrains), avant de le pousser sur le lit, s’installant entre ses jambes écartées.

« On your knees. »

Paul ne retient pas sa langue de lécher ses lèvres quand l’entraîneur s’exécute, dans un grognement à peine dissimulable, évidemment il a dû comprendre très vite que tout ça n’allait pas autant lui plaire que de se faire blâmer pour des résultats mitigés, mais il n’est pas n’importe quel gars de Bundesliga. Il retire sa ceinture avant de faire glisser le survêtement et le boxer de Kovač, ses yeux s’arrêtent quelques secondes sur la peau blanche intouchée pour le moment, ce serait mentir de dire qu’il ne le désire pas pour autre chose, mais pour l’instant, ce n’est pas ce qui lui importe. C'est d'abord sa main qui découvre la peau blanche, frappant à répétition pour l'habituer à ce qui va suivre, c'est un léger plaisir pour lui de pouvoir le faire après avoir eu toutes ses envies de coups à donner. Il est surpris de la capacité de soumission et de silence du coach croate, mais il n'en dira rien alors qu'il compte passer de suite aux choses sérieuses. Le cuir de la ceinture s’abat coup par coup sur les fesses de moins en moins pâles, le rouge devenant vite la couleur principale sur le corps plus petit en-dessous de lui, le sang coulant à quelques endroits où la boucle de sa ceinture a fait trop d’aller-retours. Paul n’est pas désolé parce qu’eux-deux savent qu’ils ont un contrat commun quelque part dans le bureau d’Oleg.

Il ne s’arrête que quand il peut entendre les gémissements de Niko devenir plus bruyants, moins cachés, comme s’il se fichait véritablement de la honte que ça pouvait encore plus représenter sur lui et qu’il laissait son corps souffrir. Paul reprend son souffle en rebouclant sa ceinture, posant sa main sur le bas du dos de l’entraîneur pour le forcer à s’allonger sur son lit, son regard croisant difficilement son comparse à cause de l’angle, lors d’un autre jour il aurait été désolé de voir des larmes embuer les yeux de son employé.

« Don’t come tomorrow, the boys don’t need to know that your sexy ass is that red, coach. »

Fin


End file.
